<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paper Elephants by idmakeitbehave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151421">Paper Elephants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idmakeitbehave/pseuds/idmakeitbehave'>idmakeitbehave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Museums, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like really seriously all just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:02:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idmakeitbehave/pseuds/idmakeitbehave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You volunteer to stay late at work, staffing one of the museum's overnight sleepovers- perhaps your favorite part of the job. An easy night of origami, exploration, and laughter- what could be better? The one thing you didn't expect was the handsome stranger you find wandering the dinosaur exhibit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paper Elephants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peals of laughter and quick little footsteps echoed throughout the museum. Right on time- the first arrivals for tonight’s sleepover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You didn’t need to be here- not really. Your shift had ended at 6, but Cathy had practically begged you to keep her company. You didn’t mind. The sleepovers were always fun. Ridiculous and exhausting, but so so fun. Nothing quite like seeing a child peer up at the giant whale in wonder or the look on their face like they were accessing something forbidden. Being somewhere after hours always felt exciting, and you relished in the thought of each of the children being able to experience that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was already set up for their arrival, and you found yourself volunteering to staff the craft table. Helping kids learn some basic origami didn’t really feel like work to you at all. Besides, this meant you got to practice too. You showed a little girl next to you how to make a dog, folding the edges just so. When she showed you her finished product proudly, you gave her a warm smile and a little clap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blonde boy appeared on your other side, looking at you shyly. He didn’t say a word, but his eyes flickered to the papers on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want some help, sweetie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded bashfully, his hair falling in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should we make?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed to turn your question over in his mind before breaking out into a wide smile. “A dinosaur!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave a serious nod of approval. “Excellent choice. Dinosaurs are super cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked out some paper- blue with white polka dots- and watched you eagerly. You began making your own dinosaur, demonstrating each step and waiting patiently for him to follow along. He picked it up almost instantly. It once again crossed your mind what extraordinarily quick learners children are. They haven’t had enough time for their heads to fill with self-doubt- they see something they want to do and they do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy finished his dinosaur (which may or may not have turned out better than yours) and held it in his hands for your inspection. “That is so beautiful!” He gave you a quick high five and a thank you before hopping off of the bench and scurrying across the room to a small group in the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy, Mommy!” you heard him exclaim as he ran, “Look what I made!! That nice lady said that dinosaurs are super cool!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other child in the group peered at the dinosaur with wide eyes. “Whoa, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>super cool!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three adults turned to look your way, and you felt your face turning red. You were so used to working with kids, but sometimes you forgot how to interact with the grownups. The blonde woman, the boy’s mom you assumed, smiled kindly at you and you gave the group a tiny wave before turning back to the child across from you who desperately wanted to make a pink giraffe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hours passed quickly, the children bustling around all of the various areas of the museum with eager smiles and wide eyes. They came and went from your table and you finally began to pack up the remaining supplies. Almost bedtime. This was your favorite part. All of the children and grownups got to spread out their sleeping bags and settle on cots in the Ocean Hall. This was the part that still felt magical to you- no matter how old you were or how many sleepovers you staffed. Something about being in the museum at night, staring up at the huge whale was just incredible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the lateness, you weren’t tired. Maybe it was the copious amounts of coffee you had consumed or maybe it was the giggles echoing around the large room. Either way, you found yourself ambling out of the hall with the remaining origami paper in your arms, shooting Cathy a glance before you left. She nodded sleepily, sending a thumbs up your way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You wandered towards the dinosaur exhibit on your way to the staff office. There was something about those giant creatures, all that history, that always drew you to it. Your footsteps were quiet in the empty hallways as you approached the brontosaurus, peering up at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You walked a little further, stopping in your tracks when you spotted a figure laying on the floor below the suspended pterodactyl skeletons. The man seemed to realize that he wasn’t alone at the same time as you did, sitting up with a start. “I-I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t be here, I can go-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You waved your hands flippantly, laughing at this man who was just laying in the dark staring at dinosaurs for some reason. “No, no, don’t worry about it. I work here, I won’t tell on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a sigh of relief, relaxing instinctively as you sank to the floor beside him. You could just barely make out his features in the dim lighting. “Oh!” you exclaimed, realizing why he looked vaguely familiar. “I know you! You were with that super sweet blonde boy- the one with the blue dinosaur!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man laughed quietly, a bright, wonderful sound. “That’s Henry, my godson. And if I remember correctly it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>super cool</span>
  </em>
  <span> dinosaur.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teasing tone in his voice made you smile and you shrugged, a sheepish look on your face. “What can I say? I aim to impress all of the eight year olds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was also impressed,” he admitted, drumming his fingers on the floor beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You glanced down at his hand before looking up at the pterodactyls that you were sitting underneath. “I’m Y/N.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spencer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you hanging out with the dinosaurs, Spencer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes snapped to your face at your question, prepared to defend his choice to wander the museum after hours when he noticed your kind smile. His stiff posture softened as he grinned back at you. “Too many loud children for me to sleep. Besides, how often is it that you get the chance to explore a museum after closing hours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fairly often if you work here,” you laughed. “But somehow still not often enough. It never stops being magical.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can imagine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I sit with you for a bit?” Spencer gave a little nod to your question, his face flushing. The two of you lapsed into a comfortable silence, staring up at the dinosaurs above you. You lay back on the floor, folding your arms beneath your head. There was a moment’s hesitation before Spencer laid down as well, the warmth from his body beside you oddly comforting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know the first pterodactyl fossil was originally speculated by </span>
  <span>Cosimo Alessandro Collini to be a sea creature? It wasn’t until more than twenty years later that it was determined to be a flying reptile.” Spencer spoke quickly, motioning with his hands. “It’s quite- wait, why am I explaining this to you? You work here, of course you know this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned your head towards him, quirking an eyebrow. “I actually don’t know much more than the basics they teach everyone during orientation. I work mostly in programming. Hence all the origami.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spencer let out a hum, nodding as he pursed his lips. You noticed how his fingers continued to tap on the floor rapidly. A nervous gesture, perhaps? You didn’t know why he would be nervous- you hoped he wasn’t, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to learn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gaped at you for a moment before swallowing. “Uh- sure. Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You rolled over onto your stomach, pulling the pile of papers in front of you. Spencer followed your lead, propping his head up on his elbow as his eyes followed your hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to make?” You felt silly asking him this after asking a slew of children all night, but the earnest look on his face made you want to keep going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spencer seemed to think for a moment, his pause reminding you of Henry’s earlier contemplation. “An elephant?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled broadly at your words and you found yourself beaming back at him. The two of you stared at each other for a moment before you turned back to the pile of papers, fanning them out in front of him. He studied the papers intently, carefully selecting a purple one dotted with pink stars. You pulled out a red one for yourself and began to fold the paper. </span>
  <span>Spencer stuck out his tongue in concentration as he repeated the steps diligently. The motion was wildly endearing, and you muffled a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty good,” you noted as you made the final crease. You twisted away from his line of sight, quickly scribbling something on your paper before turning back to watch Spencer finish his creation. He folded the trunk triumphantly before displaying it in the palm of his hand. He stared down at the elephant as though he couldn’t believe that he actually made it with his own two hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-uh, wow.” He glanced from the elephant back up to you. “You’re an excellent teacher.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your cheeks flushed as you stared at one another again before reaching out and tucking a stray lock of hair behind Spencer’s ear. His eyes widened at the contact, mouth opening and closing though nothing came out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your phone buzzed, interrupting the moment. A quick glance showed you that Cathy needed your help back in the Ocean Hall. You let out a sigh before pocketing the phone. “Duty calls, I guess. I should get back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spencer nodded, a look of disappointment flashing across his face. As you stood to go, he pulled himself into a seated position. “I- um, thank you. This was- this was really nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better than nice,” you teased affectionately. “I’m really glad I met you, Spencer. You should call me sometime.” You began to walk back towards the Ocean Hall, smiling widely to yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” he called from behind you. “I don’t have your number!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You turned back to him, pointing to the red elephant next to him. “Oh yes you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spencer picked up the elephant gingerly as though it might disappear if he squeezed it too hard. He peeked under one of the creases, noting the small numbers scrawled there. A blush crept up his face, reaching his cheeks and the tips of his ears. “I will definitely be calling you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That better be a promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bright smile spread across his face and he nodded enthusiastically, ducking his head down before looking back up at you. “That’s a promise.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>